The Story of Tails and Cosmo
by CosTails4ever
Summary: After Cosmo and Tails have been back together for 8 years they decide to get married! Will their wedding work out? Will their marriage last? and why am i asking you all these questions! Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1: The Seed

The Story of Cosmo and Tails

Chapter 1: The Seed

Hello, my name is Chance, I'm an echidna.

I'm here to tell you a story. Long ago, after Cosmo died and gave tails a seed, tails planted the seed in a small pot in his workshop.

For many years it grew, grew into a marvelous bulbed flower. One day, Tails was watering the plant when he suddenly saw a bright glow!

The glow became so bright Tails was blinded. After about a good 30 seconds the glow died down, the flower had bloomed and there, standing in front of him was a very familiar seedrian!

"C-C-C," Tails tried to say her name but his tongue was tied.

"Yes Tails, it's really me" Said Cosmo in a very soft voice. "And I wouldn't be here if it weren't for the great care you took of my flower!"

Tails just looked at her, quite dazed. "Tails, is something wrong?" She rubbed his bangs from his eyes.

Tails again just looked at her, then suddenly his legs wobbled, his eyes rolled back and he fell to the floor!

"Oh deer!" Cosmo said, in a panic. She picked him up, took him inside and laid him on his bed. "Oh no," she thought, "Poor Tails, I've given you a heart attack!"

Just then, he came to. He looked around, "How did I get in my room?" He sighed, "It must have been a dream," he said, sadly.

Cosmo came up to him and said, "No Tails, it wasn't a dream. I really am here!"

He saw her and almost passed out again but she caught his head. "C-Cosmo, can it really be you, after all this time?"

"Oh Tails!" she cried, " I was afraid _you_ had died!"

"Cosmo!" he shrieked, "It really is you!" he said as he hugged her. "I thought I was never going to see you again! I missed you so much!"

She sighed in happiness and hugged him back.

Now that you know how she came back, I'm not going to tell you any more about that. - I know, I'm an awful person - But they aren't whom our story's about, well, at least not at that age!

For our story, we jump ahead eight years to Tails and Cosmo's wedding day!

In a small room, we see Tails, looking in a mirror putting on a black tie. In another room, we see Cosmo, putting on a beautiful green and white dress.

"Oh, honey," Amy says as she looks at Cosmo, "you look breath – taking, he's going to be speechless!"


	2. Chapter 2: A Nervous Bride

The Story of Tails and Cosmo

Chapter 2: A Nervous Bride

"You really think so?" Cosmo said, unsure. "I hope you're right," she sighed. " I'm just so nervous."

"Don't worry dear, you will be fine." Amy assured her, "you and Tails both know you were meant to be together!"

"Yeah, if we weren't I probably wouldn't be here," she said, thoughtfully. "If he didn't really love me I would be a dead plant, or worse, still a seed!" She said, panicking.

"Stop worrying so dear! That's the past and what's important is that he _does _love you so he _did_ take care of your plant."

She sighed in relief, "Yeah you're right." She spun around as she observed her dress in the mirror. "I guess I do look pretty good," she giggled.

"See? I told you you'll be fine and you will," Amy reassured her. "Now remember, when you hear the music, you're going to walk down the isle gracefully and, most important, you're going to keep your cool because you know that today you marry the one you love most over all others, the one that feels the same for you."

Hearing this Cosmo felt much better and continued getting ready.


	3. Chapter 3: A Nervous Groom

The Story of Tails and Cosmo

Chapter 3: A Nervous Groom—Nervous Bride Redux

Sonic came up behind Tails and startled him, when he jumped he pulled his tie to tight and began to suffocate!

"Gee Tails, why are you so jumpy?" Sonic said, as he helped Tails fix his tie. "It's not like I was going to eat you!"

"Oh Sonic, I'm just so nervous! You know how I feel, you ran and left Amy at the alter at your wedding! We looked for you forever before we finally found you."

"Yeah," Sonic said, "but it still worked out between me and Amy. I just got a little cold feet is all," he continued, "and you and Cosmo have always loved each other no matter what you went through! Plus," he added, "You haven't run away yet so I'm sure it'll go a lot smoother between you two."

"I hope you're right, Sonic"

"Of course I am, was there really ever any doubt of that?" Sonic said, boastingly. "Besides, I'm sure she's just as nervous as you are, but she's not going to run away. You _weren't _planning on running, were you, Tails?" Sonic asked accusingly.

"Uh, what? Oh, uh n-no! N-not in a m-million years!" Tails cried. He was shaking like a leaf.

"Ok." Sonic said, not quite believing him. "Just think, you get through this wedding and you get to take her to that nice resort in green hills for the honey moon! Just you and her, having fun and relaxing."

"Yeah," Tails said, quite dreamily. He soon snapped out of it and continued getting ready.


	4. NOTICE

**NOTICE:**

I rejoice to inform you that this story has been discontinued. This version anyway. I am starting from scratch, and to see the new version you can visit my profile or my deviantart at .com.

The continuation of this new one greatly depends on feedback, so reviews and comments are requested, good or bad.

**Thank you for your time.**


End file.
